The Ritual
by AllieKat21
Summary: When he's lonely he goes to her, When she's lonely she goes to him, they both find comfort in each others bodies. It was a simple arrangment between unlikely friends...but nothing is ever that simple between Sawyer and Ana-Lucia. First sana fic
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so the idea for this story has been bouncing around in my head for a couple days now and if I don't start at least one chapter I'll lose it so here it is. Um I'm kind of going chapter by chapter with this one, so I hope you'll all review it and let me know what you think. And this is my first Lost story, so I hope it turns out ok, and of course it's going to be an Ana-Lucia and Sawyer story with Kate being her normal bitch self I hate her so much, so yea on with the story.**

**And of course I own nothing because if I had my way the show would be different.**

* * *

It was just supposed to be a onetime thing, she was just supposed to get the gun by any means necessary and she did. Alright so sleeping with Sawyer wasn't her original plan but he wasn't going to make it easy and she had to think on her toes, once they were finished walked away telling herself it was never going to happen again as good as it was they simply used each other; Her to get a gun to seek her revenge, him to take out his anger with Kate and Jack on a willing body.

Ana got her gun alright and with that gun came, betrayal from Michael a couple bullets in her shoulder, and a new found friend in Sawyer and with that friendship came some pleasurable benefits.

While healing in the hatch under the watchful and somewhat guilty eyes of Jack and sawyer Ana-Lucia and Sawyer had come to an understanding about what happened before and that it shouldn't happen again, but both of them knew deep down that the attraction was just too much, even if they tried to bury it beneath their feelings for other islanders even though they never spoke their names to each other. Most of the time Ana thought Sawyer hung around more to piss off than because of actual concern and when she brought it up once he flew off the handle at her and stormed out not returning to her side for a week, leaving her to grow even closer to Jack, not that she minded that at all, except for when Kate would come an interrupt their friendly conversation and his gentle touches of concern as both a doctor and a friend, and possibly even as a lover.

When Sawyer got over his odd behavior to her comments Jack seemed to stay with her less and less and Ana blamed the annoying southerner for taking them ten steps back, and as hard as she tried to play mad at him she just couldn't much to her annoyance, maybe it was because they had already slept together or maybe because he was so different from Jack yet she saw some of herself in him. Whatever the reason was Ana-Lucia and Sawyer's relationship became one of enemies, to friends, to lovers at convenience.

When Kate hurt him by playing with both him and jack and always choosing the later, he went to Ana for comfort mentally and physically, and the same went for her whenever  
Jack hurt her with Kate she went to him and found solace in his body.

Even now off the island they kept in contact and after a few months apart they from each other and their ritual came about again he hurt she comforted, she hurt he comforted. It was their ritual; it was simply Sawyer and Ana-Lucia, the Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood (hey no one's used that one yet so I had to do it on with it!!), but with them things were never simple everything was bond to come crumbling down…..

* * *

**Ok so that is it for now, this is just to see if anyone is interested if people are and like it I'll post more so I hope you guys will review it because I really think this could be a good story, so please hit that little button at the bottom and give me something to do. **


	2. Middle of the Night

**Thank you too Warrior Princess922, doublell20, Psyknight, and DieselFire for their reviews on this I'm glad you guys want me to continue and like it so I hope you'll like this chapter too, and as usual I own nothing, wish I did but sadly I own nothing.**

It was just like any other night for him, she had come to him because she got in a fight with Jack and lead him to his bedroom and began the teasing that only Kate could inflict on him. They bang slowly with her leading them but just as Sawyer was about to get where he wanted with her, she in usual Kate fashion pushed him away saying that she couldn't do this with him, that she wanted Jack .

Frustrated with her behavior and sexually he spat at her that _**she**_ came to him _**again**_ that it was always _**her**_ to come in, he never went to her and that she should get the stick out of her ass and just admit that she wanted both and was mad because she couldn't have him on the side. That even though he wanted her body he knew there was nothing special about her and with that he felt his head snap to the side and felt the ach on his cheek where the open palm of her hand connected with his flesh. Touching his face gently he could already feel the slight swelling beginning and knew there would be a bruise.

Sawyer just shook his head and had leaned back on his bed as she got dressed in a hurry muttering to herself that he would be lucky to have her that he would die in an instant if he ever was lucky enough to get inside of her.

Kate had stood in his doorway waiting for him to stop her but all sawyer did was get dressed himself and grabbed his car keys and pushing his way past her without so much as a word.

And now he found himself at his lover's door, the one person who held no judgment, who knew what he needed an asked no questions because he was the same for her. Even though it was a sexual relationship based on convenience he found himself longing for her touch, and her kiss but he shook it off as it had just been awhile since they had been together.

And at the moment he knocked on the door and waited for her to open the door, looking down at his watch he noticed it was almost three in the morning but that didn't matter he needed her and now and besides his girl was a night person she always seemed to stay up as late as her body would allow.

It took him another two knocks and ten minutes for Ana-Lucia to open the door. And Sawyer had to smirk at her it looks like he did wake her after all. Her hair was down and flowing over her shoulders and messed up from tossing and turning her face was one of annoyance for being woken up at this hour.

"What are you doing her Sawyer it's late?" she asked with a sigh as she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the door frame. Sawyer just smirked at her and moved closer to place his hands on her hips and pulled her off the door frame and to his chest. Almost growling when he felt her body, barley covered by one of his tee-shirts, against him and by the feel of it she had nothing underneath it, and the thought just made his lust and passion for her grow even stronger.

"I was lonely and thought I'd come visit my favorite girl. Did you miss me chica?" he asked and squeezed her hips and continued to smile down at her.

Ana-Lucia rolled her eyes and knew what he wanted and she must admit she wasn't thinking of him before but now she was pressed up against his chest with her hands subconsciously rubbing his shoulders and smiled when she felt the start of arousal start at the tip of her toes and make its way up, just by being close to him, she hated and loved the affect he had on her because she knew she had the same affect on him.

"Well let me go back to sleep and maybe I will, I'll give you a call tomorrow to tell you all about it." She said playfully and started to pull away and let out a small laugh when he pulled her back towards him and began to push her into her home and shut and locked the door behind them.

"What do you say I come in and find out for myself what you think about when it comes to me." He said and moved his hands under the shirt she wore and up her naked belly smiling when he felt her muscles tense, and heard a small gasp escape her mouth.

"I think you've been around me enough to know exactly what I think of you." She told him and leaned in to press a small soft kiss on his lips and scratched lightly down his neck.

Before she could pull away from him Sawyer's hand moved out from under her shirt and wove into her hair pulling her mouth harder to his and drew the kiss out and made it deeper than how it started. Ana responded and grabbed onto his shoulders and moan when he bent a little to grab her thighs and lifted her so she could wrap her long legs around his waist and pressed her right against where he needed and wanted her the most.

The burning in Sawyer's chest finally made him tear his mouth away from hers but it didn't stay separated from her flesh as he moved kiss along her neck, pulling her head back by her hair exposing more of her delicate throat for him to taste, he's had her in his bed for almost a year since that fateful day in the jungle and never got tired of the sweet, spicy and exotic taste that was Ana-Lucia. And it was one he craved whenever he was within ten feet of her.

With her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist and her head tiled back being held there by the hand tangled in her hair as Sawyers lips kissed around her neck and down her throat. She moaned when his teeth nipped lightly at her flesh making a wave of arousal pulse through her entire body, making her completely forget the fact that it was the middle of the night and he had woke her up. All she was focusing on now was his mouth and hands and the heat radiating off his body so close to hers, knowing he could feel her and what she wanted from him.

Letting out a throaty moan Ana-Lucia moved her hands into his sandy blonde hair and gave a small tug to make him resurface from her skin to look her in the eye.

"Come on Cowboy let's move this somewhere more comfortable." She said and grinded herself against him making them both gasp at the shocks it sent through both their bodies.

Sawyer just grinned at her and hitched her higher up his body and place his hands back on her hips to support her and made his way down the familiar hall way to her bedroom. Walking into the bedroom seemed to be a difficult task for Sawyer as Ana's mouth was licking and sucking at his neck before moving back to his mouth where her tongue dove deep inside, and she laughed when he stumbled and almost fell to the floor.

Catching his balance against her dresser Sawyer had time to give his full attention to her lovely mouth, and not bothering to turn the lights on, he could find his way around her place with his eyes closed he was so comfortable there, he pushed himself away from the dresser and with her still securely in his arms he laid back on the slept in bed with her straddling him. Finally she broke the kiss to sit up straight and began to pull his tee shirt up and over his head, her eyes never leaving his as she worked the garment off and her breathing became deeper when he was naked from the waist up underneath her.

Smirking down at him Ana ran her hands lightly over his tan chest before leaning down and following the same trail with her mouth placing soft kisses along the way and letting her tongue sneak out just to tease his nipple a little making him groan and her giggle at his reaction, she never got tired of hearing him makes those sexy noises when they were together.

Sawyer laid beneath her body with his eyes half closed as he watched her as her mouth tortured him and smirked as his hands ran from her soft hair down her back and thighs to run up to her waist where he held her to him. Ana moved her mouth back up to his and plunged her tongue deep within where he eagerly fought back with his own. While their mouths fought for control Sawyers hands moved from her hips to the hem of the shirt she wore and bunched it in his fists. He tore his mouth away from hers and pulled the shirt up, Ana smiled down at him and lifted her arms so he could pull it up and over her, leaving her body completely naked and resting on his still staring down at him.

Smiling back at her Sawyer gripped her arms and flipped her over on the bed so she was laying flat with him above her just barley touching her just watching her face as he ran his fingers lightly over her cheek down her throat and smirked when he felt her pulse beat faster beneath his fingers just from a simple touch. Propping himself up on one elbow Sawyer moved his feather light touches across her collar bone and down between the valley of her breasts. His smirk growing into a smile when her body arched slightly from his touch and she let out a small growl at him for him being slow with her when all she wanted was him.

Growing frustrated with him and his torment Ana-Lucia grabbed hold of his wrist and brought it to cup her breast making Sawyer moan when he had her soft flesh cupped in his eager hand and began to play with her nipple making her moan and arch her chest into her palm seeking more of his touch. Sawyer let go of her breast and moved his hand down her stomach and gently ran his finger across her making her body shiver beneath him as he gently pushed a finger into her and groaning at the feeling of her body wrapped tightly around him as he stroked her and watched her face as he worked her body.

Her breathing became heavier and her skin took on a slight flush, with her eyes shut tightly she concentrated on the sensations running through her body and moaned as he continued to hit her in the right spot. Suddenly though Ana felt him move away from her and she opened her eyes to stare at him, well more like glare at him while he stood in front of her his eyes never leaving hers as he quickly removed his clothing and grabbed by her hips and forced her up higher on the bed.

Ana-Lucia's head rested on her pillow and grabbed on to Sawyer's shoulders as he lay above her resting between her open thighs, Sawyer looked down at her and started to thrust into her slowly but stopped when her eyes closed.

"Sawyer come on, stop playing with me already." She was practically begging but at this point her body was on fire and didn't care.

"Say please." He said with a smirk on his face but it quickly faded as one of her hands wove into his hair and gave a good yank on it. "Christ woman not so hard." He scowled at her hating the fact that she was now smiling up at him.

"Well stop being such a jackass and I won't do it..." before she could utter another word though Sawyer had jerked his hips forward and buried himself deep inside of her watching as her eyes closed and her mouth opened in pleasure of him being inside of her.

Propping himself up on his elbows Sawyer looked down at the beautiful woman who laid beneath his body and spoke her name softly till she looked him dead in the eye. The lust that was shining through made him growl deep in his throat and bring his lips down onto hers letting his tongue sneak out and lick along her mouth till she opened for him.

Deepening the kiss he began to move inside of her in short but forceful thrusts making her arch into him and grip his shoulders tighter and bring her legs up further on his hips so he could hit just the right spot on her body. As he did Ana-Lucia broke away from his mouth to gasp and then bring her mouth to his neck and shoulders where she attacked any skin she could find. Sawyer pulled her head back by her hair and licked down her throat again and attached his lips at the hollow of her throat and began to suck and nip the area leaving his mark on her flesh.

He then moved on to the area where she shoulder and neck connected to leave yet another mark o n her, other than hearing his name on her lips and the moans and gasp she made while they were together he loved to mark her flesh, it was proof that she was his no matter what he had her body and anyone that laid eyes on her was going to know it.

Ana didn't seem to mind anyway since she was busy leaving claw marks on his arms, shoulders and down the length of his back while her heels dug themselves into his thigh trying to get just a little bit more from his body. Feeling her body arch even more and her moans getting louder Sawyer shifted his position just a bit so he could rub against where her body needed him.

The new angle made them both moan and Ana grabbed him by the hair again and forced his mouth back down to hers and gently nipped at his bottom lip and his tongue as it came out to meet hers.

"God Sawyer just a little bit more, please." She said against his mouth her breath coming out in short pants as her hips met his. Not being able to say anything at the moment his mind to fogged up from the sensations running through him at the moment, Sawyer just moaned again and increased the speed of his hips and angled the depth of his thrust just right for both of them to get where their bodies wanted to be right on the edge but not quiet at the end.

Grinding her hips into his was all they both needed as their bodies tightened and spammed together, the force of it made Ana arch into him and call out his name in a raspy voice and laid back breathing heavily letting her hands fall from his arms and coming to rest above her head as she tried to regain control of her breathing and enjoying the feeling of her body practically humming still as Sawyer laid next to her his legs still entangled with hers.

Ana- Lucia looked at him for a moment with a smile on her face as she watched his chest rise and fall rapidly and his face flush, sitting up a bit she brought the thin sheet and quilt to cover their bodies, the air was no cooler than before and making her hair stand on end.

"You alive there cowboy?" she asked when he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Yea I think so, god damn woman your gonna kill me one day, I swear It." He said and opened his eyes showing her that they were a darker depth of blue, they always seemed to darken whenever they had sex and she didn't know why or care she liked them that way.

Smiling at him she leaned over and kissed him lightly adding just enough tongue, laughing when he whined against her mouth. "At least you'll die happy." She told him

"Yea well if I'm going I'm taking you with me darlin." He told her and threw an arm across her back as she settled on her stomach next to him, and they both drifted off to sleep, for now at least.

**Ok there you go guys sorry it took me so long to get this up, things got crazy with the holidays and everything so yea I hope you like this chapter and will let me know what you think. ** **And I hope no one forgets to watch Lost on January 21****st**** since Michelle will be coming back at least for one episode I cannot wait  
**


	3. Mentally Unhealthy

**

* * *

**

Ok guys here is the next chapter I'm so so so so sorry this has taken me so long to get this done. I had a bit of a writer's block, I hope you guys are still interested in this story and will please review an let me know what you think.

**Allie**

* * *

Ana- Lucia woke up to the unmistakable feel of weight pressing on to her back and the rush of warm air in her ear making her groan and attempt to turn over on to her back but the weight would not move instead it pressed further into her and soon hands were softly running up and down her side.

"I know your awake Luce might as well stop pretending and turn over an open those pretty little eyes." Came the husky southern drawl of her bed mate.

Shaking her head Ana-Lucia dug her face into her pillow trying to get back to sleep. But it seems Sawyer was wide awake and was not going to let her get back to the dream she had been enjoying. Opening her eyes slightly she noticed that it was only seven am, not exactly the time anyone would want to wake up at on a day off, especially Ana-Lucia.

"Sawyer seriously man let me go back to sleep it's my damn day off." She groaned an turned her head to look into his deep blue eyes, slightly covered by his shaggy blonde hair falling into his face

"Well then if you have nowhere to get too why not wake up and spend some time over on my side of the bed." he suggested and turned her over to lay on her back keeping her arms pinned by his callused hands.

He leaned down and brushed his lips across her jaw and down her neck. Ana tipped her head back and felt a shiver start at her toes and travel up her body with the feather light trace of his soft lips against her skin. Her stomach lurched forward when she felt him shift and push her knees apart to rest his body fully against hers. As his mouth moved past her pulse point and around her collar bone, Ana silently cursed him because he was making it difficult for her to fight him not that she really wanted too but she couldn't let herself get dragged in by him right now.

Before she could tell him so there was a soft knock at her door one both barley heard at first till Ana lifted her head and pushed at him a little.

"Shit what time is it?!" she cursed and sat up to look at her bedside clock and cursed again when she realized it was now after 10 am and the person at the door was probably Libby coming to pick her up, they both had the day off and Libby insisted on getting Ana out of the house for the day; first stop breakfast.

Sawyer admitting defeat rolled fully off of her and settled back against his pillow as she force herself up out of bed taking the quilt with her to wrap securely around her naked body, making him frown thinking he was going to get a view of her body.

"You expecting another gentleman caller Lucy?" he asked never taking his eyes off of her and never moving from his relaxed position. Ana turned towards him with a frown on her face and her normal 'don't give me your shit' attitude and the smirked as she gathered the blanket and moved towards him.

"First of all since when are you a gentleman and second of all its Libby and as much as I love her I don't think I want to have sex with her." She said and leaned down to kiss him softly but it was broken when Libby knocked once again this time louder.

"I better get that, stay here." She said and left the bed room to let her friend in and get an ear full because she was not only not ready to go but clearly naked and with Sawyer.

Opening the door Ana gave her friend a sheepish smile and let her in and spoke before her friend could.

"I know, I know give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready promise." She said and scurried off towards her bedroom but not before Libby shouted out to her.

"Tell Sawyer I said hi." Libby yelled and sighed and sat back on the couch to wait.

* * *

Making her way back to her bedroom Ana smirked and shook her head knowing that Libby was not going to let this go, but that was fine it's not like she didn't already know full well what her relationship with Sawyer was, and she did not approve of it.

"Ok cowboy time to get up and out I'm going out with Libby." She said and began throwing his discarded clothing at him as she made her way over to her dresser to get her own clothing.

"And what if I don't want to leave yet? What if I just want to stay right here naked in your bed waiting for you to come home?" he asked while getting up and approaching her from behind pinning her to the dresser.

Ana looked up at him through the reflection in her attached mirror and sighed and shrugged him off of her.

"Come on Sawyer stop playing and get dressed, I let you stay last night and that's enough." She said while discarding her blanket and pulling her panties and bra on and moving on to her closet to finish getting dressed.

He groaned but dressed anyway not taking his eyes off her form as she dressed with her back to him, there was no point in arguing with the woman now, it would just lead to an argument and then he wouldn't get to see her till she decided he could come back. Why he let her have most of the control in their back and forth tug-a-war relationship he didn't know but it was easier, and faster than an argument even though a good one got them going pretty good.

Once dressed for the day the two left the bedroom and were met with the smirk of Libby standing in the hall way.

"I was just coming to get you I thought he might have taken you captive in there or something." She said looking at Sawyer and shaking her head when he just smirked and took Ana by the waist.

"That was my plan till you came knocking." He said in a joking manner

"Well she's mine for today Sawyer you'll have to settle for bothering someone else for the day." Libby said and took Ana by the hand laughing.

The three walked out of the apartment and waited for Ana to lock up before they all headed outside towards Libby's car.

"So what are you lovely ladies up to today?" he asked standing next to Ana at the car.

"Breakfast, shopping maybe a movie, just hanging around." Ana answered looking up at him through the sunglasses she had placed on her face.

Sawyer made a face at her before speaking again, "So girly shit. In the shopping are you planning on buying anything that I would enjoy?" he asked his smirk coming back to his face and then soon turning into a grimace as Ana whacked him in the stomach.

"Good-bye Sawyer." She said and got into Libby's car followed by her laughing friend.

"Later Sweet cheeks." He said made his way towards his own car.

* * *

The two women were silent in the car on the ride to the restaurant where they planned on before, but Ana knew once they were inside and seated that the questioning would start. Libby had known about the sexual relationship since the island, she knew how it started and knew for awhile that it had kept going on, and she always asked Ana about it. And Ana would only discuss the situation with Libby knowing she was probably the only one she could trust not to judge.

And as Ana predicted the women were sat and before Ana could even think about what she wanted to drink Libby started in on her.

"Ok so spill why did he come around this time?" she asked leaning towards her friend.

"Libby can I at least order a drink before you start here." Ana said with a roll of her eyes, and before Libby could answer the waiter came by and they placed their orders and once he was gone Libby looked pointedly at her friend.

Ana rolled her eyes again and answered the question that hung in the air.

"He didn't say anything he just came over and we went to bed just like every time, part of it is we ask no questions, besides I know why he comes to me, because Kate does something that pisses him off." She told her friend

"I don't get you two both of you claim to have feelings for other people who seem to not share them about you, but you go and have a sexual relationship with each other and then go back to waiting for others. Doesn't sound very healthy to me." Libby said and sipped her juice when it was places in from of her

"Yea well neither of us claimed to be mentally healthy; we're both screwed up that's why we get along in this relationship." Said smirking knowing her friend was not done with her yet.

"Come on Ana-Lucia you know there is more to this than just two nut cases, why can't you admit that you have some sort of feelings for Sawyer; hell I've seen it just by the way you stand close to each other, the way you fight with each other, they way you joke and smirk at each other. Besides I also think your so called feelings for Jack are just a cover cause your scared of Sawyer, well being with him at least, you and Jack are great friends but that's all there is between you two and the same goes for Kate and Sawyer." Libby told her, her compassion and professionalism mixing together.

Ana looked down and sighed she knew part of what her friend was saying was true she could not deny that there was chemistry between the two of them, if there was none then the sex would suck and it was some of the best she's ever had. But she wasn't going to admit any of this to her friend, she hated when Libby was right even in the smallest dose.

"Yea well Kate just likes to dangle herself in front of him, like someone dangling a string in front of a cat and then ripping it away." She said and took a bite of toast off her plate.

Libby shrugged and took a bite of her eggs before agreeing with her, "Ok I'll give you that one." She said and they both laughed. "So let's finish here and do some shopping, I need something nice to wear out for Hurley's surprise party I'm throwing him." She added and the rest of breakfast was spent discussing the surprise party, which Ana was great full for since the attention was off of her for the moment.

* * *

The rest of their day went by without the subject of Sawyer coming back up instead they focused on planning the party. They went over where to have the party, the possible guest list, the menu, and of course what Libby would wear; she didn't want it to be formal or and she didn't want it to be too casual she just wanted to throw him a nice party with all their friends.

Libby had dragged Ana into a few stores to look for something to wear, and as hard as she tried Ana was forced to try dresses on. It's not that she didn't like to dress up occasionally she just wasn't in the mood today her conversation with Libby about Sawyer still on her mind. And needless to say she found nothing but she did help Libby and by the end of the day she was very happy with her purchase.

It was a melon colored knee length sleeveless silk dress that was semi form fitting at the bust and flowed out at her waist, and had a V neckline at the front and back with all over pleats and tie across the back neckline.

Libby dropped Ana off at her apartment and thanked her for her help and promised to call her later to talk more about the party. Walking into her dark apartment the phone began to ring, sighing she walked over to the portable phone and answered.

"Hello." She said and sat down on her comfortable couch with a sigh.

"Ana are you busy?" the person asked, Ana sat up at the sound of the voice, it was Jack and he didn't sound much like himself.

"No I just got home is everything alright?" she asked ready to jump up if needed.

"Not really, do you think you could meet me for a drink?" he asked her his voice strained

"Sure I'll meet you at the usual spot." She said and hung up knowing that they always met at the same bar all the time, or well whenever something went wrong with Kate and he needed her.

Walking out of her apartment with a sigh she wondered if maybe Libby was right, if she really let Jack take advantage of her friendship and he didn't actually for her and she was just hiding herself.

"I guess I am mentally unstable, or at least when it comes to relationships." She said to herself and started her car and drove off to be the shoulder to cry on once again.

**

* * *

**

Ok guys here you go the next chapter and again I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to get this done I hope your all still interested and will leave me a review to let me know what you think.

**Allie**


End file.
